Pesadilla amarilla
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: "Ser una marioneta era lo peor que le podía haber pasado. No se le ocurría (ni se atrevía) pensar en cualquier otra cosa que hiciera su vida más miserable. Bill Cipher era el nombre de quien le arruinó la vida." ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Dipper y Mabel no vencían a Bill Cipher? Spoilers de "El teatro de calcetines".


Ser una marioneta era lo peor que le podía haber pasado. No se le ocurría (ni se atrevía) pensar en cualquier otra cosa que hiciera su vida más miserable. Bill Cipher era el nombre de quien le arruinó la vida. Aunque, en cierta forma, había sido su error. Si no le hubiera pedido la contraseña de la computadora del escritor, entonces no estaría atrapado para siempre en un cuerpo que ya no era suyo.

No valía la pena señalar de quién fue la culpa, valía la pena seguir buscando maneras de suicidarse. ¿Es que acaso un alma torturada puede matarse a sí misma? La posibilidad de que la respuesta fuera "no" torturaba más su alma en pena. No podía seguir adelante en un mundo controlado por Bill.

Dipper prefería permanecer dentro de su cuerpo, aunque no pudiera controlarlo, ya que le daba cierta familiaridad. Es decir, le causaba menos intranquilidad y al menos por un rato, podía fingir que las cosas no estaban tan mal. En cambio, dar vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo como un fantasma le permitía ver como "Bipper" hacía uso de su humanidad para transformar su imagen en un monstruo. Y a pesar de ello, le perturbaba ver su figura, la que tiempo atrás había observado en un espejo, hacer cosas que jamás se le hubieran podido pasar por la cabeza.

Engaños, tortura, destrucción, dolor, sangre, manipulación, muerte, muerte, muerte. Estar ligado a su antiguo cuerpo le permitía ver la decadencia misma en la que caía Gravity Falls bajo la victoria de Bill. Dipper hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por evitarlo, si tan solo supiera cómo.

Bill bajaba los escalones como si el ruido de sus zapatos le causara gracia. A Dipper lo desesperaba. Pensó que podría cargar con una existencia (si así se atreve a llamarle) donde solo su alma fuera atormentada. Pero algo que no podía soportar era que ese usurpador se metiera con sus seres queridos.

O algo así. Tampoco sabía si ese era el término correcto. No sabía si llamarle Mabel a aquella niña corrompida, ni Stan a ese saco de carne putrefacta que yacía a su lado. Le sorprendía la rapidez con la que su vida se había ido a la mierda.

En el sótano, Mabel los observó con mirada tranquila, como si ya no le importara nada. Su espalda descansaba contra la pared y la cabeza ya no tenía fuerzas para levantar su frente en alto, no con la energía derrotada por el tiempo que llevaba prisionera. Tenía los hombros caídos y no había rastro de sus alegres sweaters: una blanca tela desgarrada cubría su piel, además de las heridas y cicatrices que nunca terminaban de sanar. Entre la clavícula y el pecho resaltaba el ojo entriangulado que tenían todos como sello de propiedad de Bill. Ahora todo era de Bill.

Bipper se mantuvo al pie de la escalera con una sonrisa. Dipper abandonó su cuerpo de marioneta para hacerle frente.

― ¡Ya basta! ―Le gritó, no soportaría más esto. Se lo decía siempre. ― ¿Qué conseguirás con esto? ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? Ella no tiene la culpa, basta. No tienes...

La risa de Bill lo interrumpió. Meneó la cabeza y le sonrió.

― Hicimos un trato, ¿No? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordártelo?

― Ella no estaba en el trato ―dijo con voz firme.

― Nunca especificamos.

― Tú cambiaste una marioneta por la clave de la computadora. Nunca me diste la clave y mi cuerpo no es una marioneta ―discutió, tratando de evitar a toda costa que su hermana sufriera. Ella ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada.

― Marioneta es cualquier cosa que pueda dominar, eso te incluye. ¿Quieres la clave? No estaba en un idioma que pudieras comprender. Si quieres te la diré, pero... ¡Qué gracioso! Ni siquiera sabrás pronunciarla. Además, ya no te sirve de nada.

― Mabel no era parte del trato ―lo ignoró con testarudez.

Sentía las ganas de llorar, pero no podía. Sin embargo, la opresión en su pecho y el ardor al respirar mecánicamente era un dolor que aun podía sentir.

― Yo con mi marioneta puedo hacer lo que quiera ―avanzó hasta atravesarlo― y tú estás condenado a verlo.

A pesar de que no podía llorar, sentía la humedad en su cara al escuchar los gritos de su hermana. Comenzó a gritar para acallarlos, para que su mente no pensara, dales la espalda, no lo veas, grita, grita, grita, grita, grita, grita, GRITA.

Dipper abrió los ojos sin dejar de gritar. Al segundo tenía a Mabel al lado de su cama con tanta cara de sueño como de preocupación.

― Dipper, ¿Qué pasa?

Se llevó una mano al pecho. La garganta le dolía y estaba llorando sin darse cuenta. Abrazó a Mabel con todas sus fuerzas mientras temblaba en silencio.

― ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?

De vez en cuando, Dipper podía ver triángulos de un brillante amarillo, tan solo por unos instantes. A pesar de haber expulsado a Bill de su cuerpo con la ayuda de su hermana, aun poseía una extraña conexión con él. Seguramente era él quien le causaba las pesadillas, ya que eran más vívidas y horrorosas que nunca, y siempre consistían en qué hubiera pasado si Dipper no hubiera recuperado el libro.

― Sí ―logró responder― otra vez Bill.

― Tranquilo Dipper, todo estará bien ―le aseguró Mabel.

Pero Dipper no podía dormir tranquilo, mucho menos estarlo. Odiaba cuando la pesadilla se entremezclaba con su realidad... porque en el fondo, aun no estaba totalmente seguro que fuera Bill quien le producía las pesadillas, o si vivía en una pesadilla donde Bipper solo le daba pequeñas escenas de paz, como esta, para poder burlarse de él.

Porque en el fondo, Dipper lloraba porque vivía con el miedo permanente de que sus pesadillas fueran la realidad. Hasta el día de hoy lo persigue esa duda.

Esta es mi entrada al fandom (?) Aunque no estoy conforme con el desarrollo de este fic, pero no importa, seguiré escribiendo de Depravity Gravity Falls~


End file.
